Tocame
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: one shot especial por San valentin...UA Yaoi Camilo....Dedicado....la segunda parte ha llegado
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan? Espero que bien bueno este es un pequeño one shot que quise hacer con motivo del 14 de febrero ya que no podia dejar pasar esta fecha sin hacer un fic de mis niños y sin darles un pequeño regalo se que no es la gran cosa, que tal vez no sea bueno pero fue hecho con mucho cariño y con todo el corazon, sin mas ahí les va esta dedicado para:

**Kari:** mi mami mosha . TKM mil…….gracias por darme el honor de pertenecer a la maravillosa familia aquarius, pero mas que nada por brindarme tu maravillosa amistad eres un amor.

**Sol:** sabes que te admiro, que eres mi escritora numero 1 y bueno la verdad no se que mas decirte, salvo que agradesco que le hallas brindado tu amistad a esta loka, gracias por regalarme agradables momentos con tus maravillosos fics sigue escribiendo e inrpirando a esta intento de DJ para crearmas discos marca registrada Sonfic Maniak, y pues que TKM cuidate…y ademas ahora somos hermanitas que hermanita tan mosha, tengo ., por cierto ya me lei todos tus song fics por desgracia no he podido dejarte mensaje en ellos, pero me encantan son hermosos maravillosos en verdad admiro tu talento, todos me gustaron bueno dudo que exista algun fic tuyo que no me guste, eso seria imposible cuidate...

**Agapi:** dadito TKM eres una hermosura de persona, mil gracias por tus palabras, por escuchar mis loqueras y problemas eso me aliviano un buen, en fin TKM ya te lo habia dicho verdad? jejejeje ya sabes cuando quieras te ayudare cuentas conmigo para lo que sea aunque esta mas loka que Shura es decir que una cabra…XDDDD

**Izumi:** hermanita tambien a ti tengo que agradecer el que me hallas regalado tu amistad, me he divertido muxoo en nuestras platikas y aunque no hemos platikado últimamente mi culpa debo de aceptar, en fin espero que podamos hacerlo pronto y ver que onda con esos proyectos TKM…gracias por corregirlo eres un amor .

Y a todas las demas que aunque no conozco muxooo he aprendido a apreciar mis hermanas como: **Tei, Camuscita, Aru** (aquí un fic de la novatilla jejeje), mi sobrinita **Hikari, Sadalsuud 7** (feliz cumple aunque sea retrasada), mi sobrina-nieta **fozzyta**, y mi cuñis **Gio** si salgamos de parranda jejejeje u.ú presiento que Izu me matara….de verdad mil gracias a todas y espero os guste este pequeño presente…

**TOCAME**

**BASADO EN SAINT SEIYA**

**BY UMI SCORPIOAQUARIUS**

Disclaimer: Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada

**A**pago la computadora, al fin después de una larga jornada habia terminado su trabajo, el proyecto estaba terminado pronto lo entregaria y si toda salia como estaba planeado pronto ganaria un ascenso y se volveria socio de la firma, eso es lo que le habia prometido su jefe si el proyecto era aceptado por los empresarios de Estados Unidos, estaba seguro que asi seria no es que fuera arrogante pero sabia que su proyecto era excellente y era lo que los americanos buscaban.

El reloj de la pared le indico que eran las 10:30 de la noche era muy tarde y debia regresar a casa, asi que apago las luces de su oficina, para después dirigirse a su casa.

El era Camus Grillette una talentoso arquitecto que trabajaba para una de las firmas mas importante de todo Europa Galaxian & Asoc., cuyo presidente era el famoso Saga Lextrous uno de los mejores arquitectos, el esperaba algun dia llegar a ser tan reconocido como el, se lo habia prometido a si mismo, se lo habia prometido a su padre.

Llego a su casa, en cuanto entro lo primero que vio fue a un adorable rubio dormido sobre uno de los sofas de la sala, en la mesita de centro se encontraba una pequeña copa de vino medio vacia que al parecer el rubio no habia terminado. Ademas en el regazo del rubio descansa un libro que al parecer leia.

Sonrio a una escena que últimamente venia siendo costumbre puesto que el tenia dias llegando tarde a casa, debido al trabajo y el rubio siempre lo esperaba en la sala, y siempre terminaba dormido.

Se acerco hasta el, y despues de quitar el libro de sus manos y dejarlo en la mesita junto a la copa de vino, comenzo a llamarlo detestaba despertarlo pero no podia dejarlo ahí dormido..-Milo-…llamo suavemente sin embargo el rubio dormia profundamente y parecia no escucharlo…-milo amor despierta-…llamo de nuevo, el rubio tan solo se removio en su lugar, esto provoco una sonrisa en el pelirrojo que adorable era su esposo, penso para si…asi que viendo que el rubio no le hacia caso le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y al parecer esto si surtio efecto pues en cuanto el rubio sintio el contacto entreabrio los ojos, y al reconocer a aquien perturbaba su sueño sonrio…

-hola extraño..que hora es?-

-ya es tarde y es hora de ir a dormir anda vamos-

-no puedo quedarme aquí?-

-a menos que quieras amanecer con un terrible dolor de cuello, no creo que sea muy recomendable-

-esta bien, tienes ayuda de su esposo, el griego se levanto del sofa que momentos antes ocupaba y ambos subieron hacia su habitación una vez ahí el rubio se tiro en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de despertarlo y decirle que se cambiara pero al ver el hermoso rostro tan apacible decidio no despertarlo, asi que despues de cambiarse se metio a la cama junto con su esposo, comenzo a arroparlo para que no pasara frio, despues con su mano comenzo a recorrer el hermoso rostro….cuanto lo amaba, mas que a nada, mas que a su vida, simple y sencillamente el imaginar la vida sin el, le era imposible y es que se acabaria asi de simple sin el su vida no seria nada….

Sin poder evitarlo su mente viajo hasta aquel magico momento en el que Milo entro a su vida…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se conocieron en un hospital ironicamente era uno de los peores momentos en la vida de ambos y sin embargo ese lugar lleno de muerte y enfermedades ellos conocieron a la luz de sus vidas…

Camus se encontraba en la cafeteria del hospital, su padre estaba muy grave no daban esperanzas y el se sentia tan impotente, tan culpable…pero lo que mas le dolia era el hecho de que su padre no quisiera verlo se habia negado rotudamente a hablar tan siquiera con el, sin embargo el no se despegaba de ahí esperando alguna mejoria o que su padre al fin se dignara a verlo, pero eso no sucedia…subitamente su atención fue robada por un joven rubio que entraba a la cafeteria, tenia un semblante contrariado, triste.

Ya lo habia visto antes la verdad es que desde que lo vio en uno de los pasillos del hospital habia llamado su atención, pero no se habia atrevido a hablar con el, el rubio levanto su mirada hacia el y lo miro, Camus pudo observar las hermosas turquesas que tenia por ojos en verdad que era hermoso….

El rubio se habia sentido observado, al levantar vio a un chico pelirrojo, el mismo que sabia llevaba dias ahí al igual que el, puesto que ya lo habia visto antes tan solo le sonrio para despues dirgirse a una de las mesas del hospital donde lo esperaban un hombre mayor muy parecido a el, y otros dos chicos un castaño y un chico de cabellos aquamarinos, Camus tan solo dio otro sorbo a su café y se levanto para regresar a ver si obtenia alguna noticia sobre el estado de su padre.

Los dias pasaron y aun no tenian la oportunida de hablar sin embargo un buen dia…

Camus tomo el elevador iria a la cafeteria pues ya tenia hambre y no habia ninguna noticia nueva sobre el estado de su padre, el elevador estaba por cerrarse cuando…

-espere por favor-…escucho que habia dicho alguien, asi que detuvo el elevador para que la persona llegara, e inevitablemente sonrio al notar de quien se trataba…-gracias-…dijo el rubio entrando al elevador

-de nada-…por un momento ninguno dijo nada..hasta que

-soy Milo-…dijo de pronto el rubio extendiendo la mano para saludar al pelirrojo

-y yo Camus-

-mucho gusto Camus, te diriges a la cafeteria?-

-si-

-ah que bien yo tambien voy para alla, podriamos comer juntos a mi no me gusta comer solo-

-claro-…el elevador se detuvo indicando que habian llegado a su destino, ambos caminaron hacia la cafeteria una vez ahí se sentaron en una mesa, el mesero tomo la orden y ellos se dispusieron a esperar su orden

-si no te molesta, puedo saber por que estas aquí?-…pregunto Milo al galo

-por mi padre esta muy enfermo del corazon, y tu?-

-mi madre y mi hermana tuvieron un accidente, mi hermana murio y mi madre esta muy grave-…dijo con visible tristeza el rubio

-lo siento-

-gracias, estamos esperando los doctores dicen que mi madre no sobrevivira-

-no deberias perder la esperanza, siempre ocurren muchos milagros puede ser que tu madre se salve-

-ojala…-…decidieron cambiar de tema y platicar de ellos, Camus supo que Milo era griego, pero vivia en Francia desde los 16 años junto con sus padres y hermana, que era publicista y trabajaba para una importante firma de publicidad, y que tenia 25 años,por su parte el le dijo que tenia 26 años, era arquitecto trabajaba para la firma de Galaxian & Asoc., y solo le sobrevivia su padre el cual ahora estaba grave en el hospital.

Desde ese dia comenzaron a verse, y comian juntos en el hospital puesto que los dos prácticamente vivian ahí…

-sabes mi madre es alguien muy importante pues de no ser por ella la relacion con mi padre no seria buena-..dijo uno de esos dias Milo

-por que lo dices?-..

-por que gracias a mi madre y hermana mi padre pudo aceptar que…pues bueno soy gay-

-eres gay?-…pregunto el pelirrojo mientras trataba de controlar su corazon, el cual habia saltado de gusto ante la reciente revelacion

-si, te molesta?-

-no, tu padre no lo aceptaba?-

-no le costo mucho hacerlo, aunque al final lo acepto y ahora tenemos una mejor relacion aunque debo decir que esta desgracia a servido para acercarnos mas-

-te entiendo, mas de lo que te imaginas-

-sabes? Mi padre no ha querido verme aun cuando sabe que llevo dias aquí-

-por que?-

-por que a diferencia del tuyo, el mio nunca ha aceptado que sea gay-

-tambien eres gay?-….dijo el rubio con sus bellos ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa estupida que inevitablemente se habia formado en el

-si-

-me da gusto…digo no me alegra que tu padre no quiere verte, espero que eso se solucione pronto pero me da gusto saber que eres gay por que…bueno tu me gustas y me gustaria que comenzaramos a tratarnos como algo mas que amigos-….dijo el rubio sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de su tostada piel

-tu tambien me gustas-…confeso el galo, a lo que el helenico sonrio para despues acercar su rostro para besarlo, y lo hizo.

Para ambos el beso fue maravilloso, y hubieran estado un rato mas asi, de no ser por que fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabellos aquamarinos, el mismo chico que Camus habia visto antes con Milo y ahora sabia era uno de sus mejores amigos…Afrodithe

-Milo..tu mama-…el sueco no termino su oracion pues la voz se le quebro inmediatamente al ver el rostro de su amigo, el helenico se alarmo y se echo a correr seguido de su amigo y Camus en cuanto llego al pasillo pudo ver a su padre quien lloraba, corrio hacie el, su padre lo abrazo para despues informarle que su madre habia fallecido.

Milo entro al cuarto de su madre y se echo a llora sobre el cadáver de esta…Camus llego y al verlo sintio unos enormes deseos de consolarlo, sin embargo decidio esperar y ser prudente puesto que debia respetar el dolor del griego, asi que tan solo se paro junto a el y puso una mano en su hombro para demostrarle que estaba con el, al sentir el contacto el rubio levanto la cabeza y al ver al pelirrojo se levanto y se abrazo a el, contacto que fue correspondido por el pelirrojo.

Camus estuvo con el en todo momento, desde el funeral hasta el sepelio, Milo se lo presento a su padre y amigos, y aunque no era el momento mas adecuado se sintio alegre de formar parte de la vida de ahora una de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

A los pocos dias el padre de Camus al fin habia aceptado verlo, despues de hablar llorar y perdonarse ambos, el padre de Camus murio ahora si tranquilamente, y asi como el galo habia estado con el griego, milo estuvo con Camus en todo momento.

Su relacion revoluciono tan rapidamente que a los 5 meses de relacion se fueron a vivir juntos, y al año se casaron…y desde entonces vivian y disfrutaban de un feliz matrimonio…..o al menos asi habia sido hasta entonces..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrio los ojos lentamente dando paso a dos deslumbrantes turquesas, despues de estirarse un rato en la cama volteo hacia el lugar que sabia ocupaba su esposo para….encontrarlo vacio, fruncio un poco el ceño puesto que esto venia sucedediendo desde hacia unos dias, eso comenzaba a desgradarle en gran manera Camus se la pasaba trabajando y eso no le gustaba puesto que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo como antes.

En fin ni hablar debia irse a trabajar ya tendria tiempo de hablar con Camus ademas, se acercaba el fin de semana y sabia que lo tendria para el solito puesto que habian planeado esa salida con sus amigos desde hacia algun tiempo, y asi despues de ducharse se fue a su trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-perfecto Camus, el proyecto es increíble estoy seguro que los americanos lo aceptaran, asi que creo es conveniente decirte que eres bienvenido-

-quieres decir que…-

-asi es, ya eres mi socio-

-muchas gracias Saga, pero no esperaras a que acepten el proyecto?-

-no, estoy seguro que lo haran ademas este es un nombramiento que ya merecias-

-gracias-

-de nada, te lo has ganado por cierto me gustaria que nos reunieramos pronto para cenar tu, milo, yo y Mu, tiene tiempo que no nos reunimos-

-si-

-pero sera despues por que ahora te tengo un nuevo proyecto-

-un nuevo proyecto? De que se trata?-

-unos chinos quieren un complejo restaurantero, es un proyecto muy importante esto nos puede catapultar hasta donde no tienes idea-

-por que me lo das a mi?-

-por que confio en tu capacidad, ademas eres mi mejor arquitecto socio-

-gracias por la confianza-

-de nada socio-

-la proxima semana lo tendras en tu escritorio-

-asi lo espero-

-bien ahora a ver a los americanos, crees que Milo se enoje si no llegas a cenar?-

-no el comprende mi trabajo-

-ok, entonces vamos-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo habia llegado mas temprano a casa pues queria soprender a Camus, ya sabia lo de su ascenso pues Mu quien trabajaba con el, le habia dicho asi que esperaba sorprender a Camus, con mucho entusiasmo preparo la cena, la mesa, todo quedo hermoso y una vez que se convenció de que estaba perfecto se decidio a esperar a Camus…

Y asi fue espero, y espero………hasta que no resistio mas y se durmió una vez mas…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En cuanto Camus entro a su casa encontro a Milo nuevamente dormido, sin embargo noto que esta vez todo estaba diferente Milo habia arreglado todo al parecer habia planeado una velada para ambos, se sintio culpable asi que fue hasta su esposo y lo desperto

-Milo amor ya llegue-…el rubio entreabrio los ojos

-Camus-

-disculpame por no haber llegado, pero la cena con los americanos se alargo mas de lo debido, disculpa por no haberte avisado-

-no importa, entiendo es tu trabajo por cierto felicidades Mu me dijo de tu ascenso-

-si al fin Saga me ascendio-

-me da mucho gusto en verdad se cuanto has luchado por eso-

-aja, bueno es hora de ir a dormir prometo que te compensare por esta noche-

-ah claro de eso me encargare yo-

Una vez en su cuarto Milo estaba dispuesto a cobrarle a su esposo el que lo dejara plantado, pero en cuanto Camus toco la cama se quedo profundamente dormido y Milo se quedo frustrado….una vez mas…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El esperado fin de semana habia llegado Milo se encontraba alistando todo perfectamente para el viaje que haria con sus amigos y Camus, un fin de semana para relajarse y tener a su esposo para el solito, una vez listo su equipaje noto que habia algo raro, Camus aun no alistaba su equipaje, asi que extrañado bajo hacia el despacho del galo, ahí encontro al pelirrojo frente a su compútadora

-Camus por que aun no arreglas tu equipaje?-

-mi equipaje? Para que?-

-como que para que, que ya se te olvido el viaje que hariamos con nuestros amigos?-

-el viaje…..lo siento Milo lo olvide pero no poder ir con ustedes-

-que? Pero por que?-

-tengo que entregar un nuevo proyecto esta semana y….-

-trabajo, tranajo y mas trabajo que sucede que acaso Saga no tiene mas arquitectos que tu?-….dijo molesto el rubio

-Milo no seas infantil sabes que mi trabajo es muy importante, si tanto quieres el viaje ve y disculpame con nuestros amigos anda ve i diviertete tu-

-pero..-…la furia se apoder del griego si el queria ese viaje era no para divertirse si no para pasar tiempo con su esposo pues no habian podido estar juntos últimamente, y ahora resulta que Camus lo mandaba solo…-bien nos vemos el Lunes-…y sin ocultar su molestia azoto la puerta

Camus suspiro no entendia por que Milo se habia molestado tanto?, bueno ya tendria tiempo para hablar con el, y recompensarlo, asi que sin mas siguió con su trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo iba en su auto e iba furioso en verdad Camus podria ser un grandisimo idiota cuando se lo proponia… que sucedia con el? Acaso ya no lo amaba o si no por que se la pasaba trabajando, ya no habian estado juntos desde hacia un buen tiempo por que cuando Camus llegaba el estaba dormido o por que cuando el lo buscaba Camus se dormia, no cenaban juntos y que decir de una comida….y ahora esto….esta situación comenzaba a cansarle…inevitablemente el pensamiento de que Camus ya no lo amaba vino a su mente no queria pensar eso pero entonces que sucedia?...

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando se paso un alto, para cuando lo habia hecho fue demasiado tarde su auto ya se habia estampado contra otro….una vez que reacciono bajo del auto dispuesto a desquitar su enojo con el imbecil que habia chocado aun cuando la culpa habia sido suya..

-oyeme grandisimo idiota por que no te fijas por donde vas?-…dijo una vez que llego hasta el auto del susodicho

El conductor del otro auto bajo y en cuanto lo vio Milo se quedo Mudo…-Saga?-

-Saga?...valla veo que conoces a mi hermano lo siento no soy Saga soy su gemelo Kanon-

-Kanon?..pero como…eres identico a el?-

-supongo que es por que somos gemelos-

Milo se sintio estupido era logico que eran gemelos…-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, al menos no paso a mayores y estamos bien-

dijo haciendo obvio que habian salido ilesos aunque Milo tenia un pequeño corte en su ceja izquierda…-bueno tu si saliste algo herido-..dijo acercandose al rostro del rubio…demasiado para el gusto de Milo provocando un leve sonrojo en el griego

-no te preocupes estare bien, soy fuerte-…dijo sonriendo tratando de ahuyentar los nervios…

-no lo dudo ademas de hermoso-

-eh?-

-digo que eres la cosa mas bella que he visto en mi vida-

-gra-gracias pero yo…- el rubio se vio interrumpido por la policia que habia llegado

-que sucedió aquí?-

-chocamos-…dijo Kanon

-eso veo, pero quien fue el culpable?-

Milo estaba por decir que el sin embargo Kanon se le adelanto…-yo, pero no se preocupe el señor y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo tomare sus datos y yo pagare los gastos-

-pero…-..Milo estaba por repelar pero Kanon le dijo que guardara silencio despues de hablar con los policias, dar sus datos, que se llevaran sus autos y que la gente que se habia arremolinado alrededor se fuera…quedaron solos nuevamente

-no tenias por que hacerlo la culpa fue mia y…-

-no te preocupes, ya todo esta solucionado-

-pero me parece injusto dime cuanto es y te pagare-

-no hace falta-

-insisto-

-bueno si tanto insistes hay una forma-

-cual?-

-esta-….y sin dar oportunidad de nada mas Kanon lo beso….y lo peor para Milo no fue que lo besara si no que….el correspondio…sin embargo inmediatamente su mente le dijo que eso estaba mal, que el era un hombre casado asi que empujo a Kanon, terminado asi con el beso

-que te pasa? Acaso estas loco o que?-

-oh vamos que no te gusto?-...dijo con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro

-si...digo no, eso no importa el hecho es que yo soy casado vez?-...dijo mostrándole el dedo donde portaba su anillo de matrimonio

-no lo sabia, bueno no importa no fue nada del otro mundo tan solo fue un beso-

-si uno robado-..dijo con molestia el rubio lo que tan solo aumento la risa del gemelo

-bueno ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho..nos vemos pronto-...Kanon se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del rubio nuevamente, provocando que el helenico se pusiera sumamente nervioso...-precioso-..dijo en un susurro que choco contra los labios del griego para acto seguido colocarse sus jafas de sol e irse, dejando a un muy contrariado Milo..

Milo iba furioso con el descaradp tipo con el que se habia topado, que de algun modo le recordaba a como solia ser el antes de conocer a Camus, pero eso no justificaba el que anduviera besando a las personas nada mas por que si, y lo que es peor personas que tenian comprometidas como era su caso. Pero lo que mas coraje le daba era el simple y sencillo hecho de que el beso le gusto, si le gusto y eso no habia estado bien, no es que hubiera dejado de amar a Camus pues si de una cosa podia estar seguro en la vida era de su amor hacia el Frances, pero nunca le habia llamado la atención nadie..hasta ahora.

Se reunio con sus amigos en casa de Aioria de donde se suponen parterian hacia una paradisiaca playa, se disculpo por que ni el ni Camus irian, puesto que el no veia sentido a ir si su Camus no estaba simple y sencillamente la diversión no seria la misma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus estaba sentado en su oficina frente a su computadora, trabajaba arduamente en el diseño del complejo restaurantero habia lo mas difícil de un proyecto siempre era la investigación, y precisamente en eso estaba cuando escucho la puerta de su despacho abrirse alzo la vista para toparse con el rostro de Milo.

-pense que te habrias ido?-

-no, no quise ir la verdad es que si tu no vas yo no le veia sentido a ir-

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes ya sera en otra ocasión-...dijo regalándole una sonrisa, la cual el pelirrojo correspondio levemente para después regresar a su trabajo

-comiste algo?-..pregunto tratando de obtener nuevamente la atención del pelirrojo

-no-..respondio secamente el otro

-no puedes estar sin comer te preparare algo-...inmediatamente salio para no dar paso a una reclamación por parte del Frances

le preparo un emparedado de jamon, y se preparo uno el a su mente vino el recuerdo del beso que le habia sido robado, se reprendio mentalmente por estar pensando en semejante tontería, que caso tenia que recordara eso si, en primera el amaba a Camus y en segunda no volveria a ver al tipo cierto?

Regreso al despacho de Camus y puso el plato con el emparedado aun lado del pelirrojo, este tan solo le agradecio con una sonrisa para después regresar a su trabajo diciendo que en un momento se comeria el emparedado, Milo tan solo suspiro y se dedico a comerse el suyo propio y comenzar la lectura de aquel libro que no terminaba de leer, puesto que siempre se quedaba dormido

-debiste haber ido al viaje-...dijo de pronto el pelirrojo comenzando una conversación sin despegar la vista del monitor el comentario hirio al griego

-tanto te molesta mi presencia?, dijo con indignacion-

-no es eso, sabes que no es solo que me haces sentir culpable no me gusta verte aquí aburrido-

-no me aburro, sabes que estando contigo jamas podria aburrirme-

-si, pero me distraes-

-en serio?-..pregunto el rubio al tiempo que una mirada picara aparecia en sus ojos

-si-

-eso me parece muy bien-...cuando el galo se dio cuenta ya tenia al rubio sobre si, devorando su cuello con humedos besos, provocando que su respiración se agitara y de su boca salieron sonidos que enloquecían al de por si ya excitado Milo

-no..ahhh Mi..Milo espera-

no tengo ganas de esperar-

-pe..pero Milo por favor-...dijo tratando de apartar al rubio aunque eso le doliera en el alma, y su cuerpo estuviera muy en contra de su decisión

-que sucede?-..pregunto molesto el rubio por que le cortaran la inspiración

-tengo que trabajar, por favor-

-bien como quieras me voy al cuarto ahí cuando tengas ganas me vas a buscar-...molesto se levanto del asiento para caminar hacia la puerta, Camus estaba por decir algo pero el azoton que dio Milo en la puerta al salir le indico que no era el momento

Milo se acurruco en su cama y se puso a llorar, acaso solo el le parecia que las cosas ya no eran las mismas?, acaso solo el extrañaba estar con Camus?, acaso el pelirrojo ya no le amaba?, sin querer evitarlo mas dejo que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro tratando al menos de sacar el dolor de su alma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al otro dia Milo se encontraba en su oficina discutia con Mu, acerca de uno de los proyectos a su cargo aunque hacia rato que el pelilia hablaba solo pues el rubia habia abandonado la conversación hacia rato y se encontraba perdido en su propio mundo

-yo creo que las ideas seran muy innovadoras, al clienten le encantaran, no estas de acuerdo..Milo-...el ojiverde noto que su acompañante no le prestaba la mas minima atención...-Milo hey Milo-...volvio a llamarlo pero este no le hacia el menor caso...-tierra llamando a Milo, tierra llamando a Milo-...dijo pero las cosas seguían igual asi que opto por su ultimo recurso.

Se acerco sigilosamente al rubio y una vez que estuvo cerca de su oido, unio sus manos como en una especie de cueva para hacer eco y...-MILOOOOOOOOOO-...grito logrando ahora si la atención del rubio

-que te pasa? Acaso quieres dejarme sordo?-..pregunto molesto el rubio poniéndose de pie, pues del susto se habia caido de la silla

-lo siento pero estabas tan distraido, y como no me hacias caso no tuve otra opcion que hacer esto -

-si claro lo que digas ¬¬-

-por cierto que te sucede?-

-de que hablas?-

-me refiero a que si te sucede algo, estas muy distraido y se nota que algo te preocupa, las cosas con Camus estan bien?-

-por que lo preguntas?-

-por que es obvio que algo te inquieta y te conozco muy bien para saber que ese algo tiene que ver con cierto pelirrojo o me equivoco?-

Mu aparte de ser su jefe, era una de sus mejores amigos y ademas era el esposo de Saga el jefe de Camus.

-tienes razon-

-cuentameo no me tienes confianza?-

-claro que te la tengo lo sabes, es solo que..., es algo difícil y largo de contar-

-tenemos mucho tiempo, hemos terminado nuestro trabajo y aun falta tiempo para nuestra hora de salida-

-veras...-..y asi el rubio procedio a contarle todo al pelilila

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-muy bien Camus estoy seguro que quedara perfecto, te felicito-...decia Saga al ver el avanze del proyecto que Camus le mostraba

-gracias-

-no, tienes nada que agradecer al contrario, valla al paso que vas te quedaras con mi puesto antes de lo que te imaginas-

-no, estoy conciente que para eso aun me falta mucho-

-no te creas-

-hermanito-...tanto Camus se vieron interrumpidos por un joven idéntico al griego, por un momento Camus penso que alucinaba pero pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kanon el gemelo menor de Saga

-Kanon, que alegria cuando regresaste?-..dijo poniéndose de pie para darle un cordial abrazo a su gemelo menor

-ayer-...dijo el menor correspondiendo el abrazo

-y por que no fuiste a verme?-

-lo siento pero es que tuve un pequeño percance, nada de gravedad-

-esta bien, ah mira dejame presentarte Kanon el es Camus mi mano derecha y el que me suplira pronto-...dijo Saga presentando al pelirrojo

-no exageres-...dijo el pelirrojo visiblemente apenado..-Mucho gusto Camus Grillete-...dijo extendiendo su mano la cual tomo el gemelo menor

-igualmente soy Kanon-

-bien ya que estamos aquí por que no vamos a comer-...propuso el gemelo mayor a su hermano

-me encantaria pero tengo algo que hacer, pero que te parece si esta noche voy a cenar a tu casa?-

-esta bien Mu y yo estaremos esperandote, pero que es aquello tan importante por lo que no puedes comer conmigo, no sera acaso una conquista?-

-que comes que adivinas-

-acabas de llegar y ya tienes a alguien en la mira?, en verdad que tu no tienes remedio-

-no, ya me conoces ademas dejame decirte que se trata del hombre mas bello que he conocido en mi vida-

-ah es un chico-

-si, uno muy hermoso-

-no cambias-

-como sea, me voy nos vemos al rato, y Camus mucho gusto-

-igualmente-

kanon desaparecio dejando de nuevo solos a Saga y a Camus, quienes continuaron con su trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-no creo que Camus halla dejado de amarte-

-entonces?, por que esta asi?-

-tu mismo me dijiste que tiene mucho trabajo-

-si pero parace importarle mas que yo, tu no tienes esos problemas con Saga-

-los tenia, pero hablamos aclaramos las cosas y mira el entendio que debia dedicarme tiempo lo que debes hacer es hablar con el-

-como si nunca nos vemos-

-bueno trata de esperarlo cuando llegue y hablen o acaso no quieres salvar tu matrimonio?-

-por supuesto que si-

-entonces?-

-tienes razon, muchas gracias por escucharme y por tus consejos-

-no tienes que agradecer o para que estan los amigos?-

-si-

-por cierto siempre he tenido una duda?-..pregunto el pelilila

-tu diras-

-el jefe te ofrecio su puesto por que nunca lo aceptaste, te das cuenta Milo te eligio para ser el presidente de la compañía, es decir ocupar su puesto y tu lo rechazaste por que?-

-por que aceptar el puesto significaba no solo mas trabajo, y mas responsabilidad, y ademas mudarse a Estados Unidos y obviamente Camus no se mudaria yo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi matrimonio asi que preferi sacrificar mi trabajo-

-lo imagine, sabes deberias decirle a Camus-

-no, se sentiria culpable es mejor asi-

-supongo que tienes razon, bueno me voy después hablamos-

-esta bien-

Mu salio de la oficina de Milo, este se quedo un rato pensando hablar con Mu le habia servido de mucho ahora tan solo tenia que hablar con Camus, si las cosas tenian que mejorar después de todo algo como lo que ellos no tenian no podia terminar nada mas asi como asi.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a su puerta..-adelante-...dijo permitiendo la entrada a la persona que habia llamado a su puerta, al verla casi se va de espaldas...-tu-...musito al verlo

-hola precioso-...saludo Kanon

-que haces aquí?-

-aquí trabajas no?-

-si, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-vine a verte-...dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritoria de Milo

-que quieres?-

-nada tan solo verte, no me digas que sigues molesto por lo del otro dia?-

-tu que crees?-

-oh vamos no fue para tanto-

-no fue para tanto?, me besaste-

-si y te recuerdo que tu correspondiste-...Milo se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el gemelo menor

-tal vez...pero es algo que no se repetira asi que si te pasa por la cabeza que entre tu y yo puede haber algo, dejame decirte que pierdes el tiempo soy casado, y amo mucho a mi pareja-

-esta bien entonces que te parece que seamos amigos?-

-amigos?-...pregunto con cierta desconfianza

-si amigos-

-no se-

-mira se que no comenzamos muy bien que digamos, pero prometo portarme bien tu me dejaste en claro que no quieres nada conmigo-

-esta bien, pero a la primera que intentes te olvidas de mi de acuerdo?-

-hecho-...la atención de Kanon pronto fue robada por una foto que se encontraba en el escritorio de Milo, sonrio que ironia penso al ver a la persona de la foto pues era nada mas y nada menos que Camus.

-sucede algo?-..pregunto Milo al ver que Kanon miraba la foto de Camus

-no nada, es solo que...el es tu esposo cierto?-

-si, Camus lo conoces?-

-acabo de ir a ver a mi hermano y ahí estaba el, en su oficina viendo lo de un proyecto-

-si trabaja para Saga-

-valla es un sujeto muy afortunado sabes-

-por que?-

-por que te tiene a ti-...Milo se sonrojo demonios, no entendia que le sucedia con ese sujeto

-Kanon quedamos en que...-

-si seremos amigos te lo prometi pero, oye no me puedes culpar por decir lo que pienso o si?-

-pues no pero...-

-pero nada, vamos a comer?-

-es que...no puedo-

-por que? acaso saldras con Camus?-

-no, pero...-

-tu hora de salido ya llego, y no tienes planes no veo por que no podamos ir a comer o que? Vas a desairar a tu nuevo amigo-

-esta bien pero solo una comida-

-nada mas-

y asi los dos se fueron a comer, Kanon sabia que Milo estaba casado y que por lo que se notaba estaba profundamente enamorado de Camus, sin embargo a el Milo le gustaba mucho y lo queria para el, y sabia que tenia una oportunidad pues habia notado algo en el objeto de su deseo, y sabia que no era tan difícil entrar en un corazon abandonado...como lo era el de Milo..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dias iban pasando tal y como Mu le habia dicho, Milo habia intentado hablar con Camus asi que una noche lo espero aunque se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero contrario a lo que esperaba todo habia salido mal puesto que en lugar de que Camus comprendiera su punto lo trato de inmaduro e infantil, y terminaron en una terrible pelea que lo llevo a dormir al cuarto de huspedes.

Las cosas estaban cada vez peor a penas y se hablaban, como habian llegado a este punto?, se preguntaba Milo puesto que apenas si se veian salvo por que Milo lo esperaba todas las noches dormido en el sofa, ya que de no se por eso ni se verian las caras habian llegado al punto en que parecian dos completos extraños viviendo en la misma casa.

Situación que por supuesto aprovechaba al maximo Kanon, quien se habia convertido en el inseparable de Milo se habia convertido en el mas fiel e incondicional de todos los amigos, era su pañuelo de lagrimas y siempre estaba ahí para el, cosa que comenzaba a surtir efecto puesto que el rubio se sentia cada ve z mas atraido hacia el gemelo menor, si se detenia era por el amor a Camus o de lo contrario el y Kanon ya hubiesen comenzado una relacion, y es que Kanon le ayudaba a recuperar esa sonrisa que habia perdido..

-no puedo creerlo-…decia entre carcajadas el rubio ante el comentario hecho por el modelo

-es verdad, el cabello me quedo completamente blanco parecia abuelo estuve a punto de matar al estilista-

-jajajajajaja me imagino que debiste verte muy gracioso "abuelo"..-..decia mientras su sonria aumentaba

-oye no te burles?, ademas es cierto parecia abuelo, pero uno muy sexy-…dijo guiñandole el ojo

-ya lo creo-

-Milo Callieri-….la platica entre Kanon y Milo se vio interrumpida por Mu, y aun hombre que lo acompañaba. Este tenia 45 años aproximadamente, su cabello era color negro con unas cuantas hebras blancas, sus ojos eran color miel, y aunque no era gordo con el saco escondia su abdomen…-no sabes que gusto me da verte muchacho-…dijo el hombre cuando llego al lado del rubio, dandole un afectuoso abrazo

-a mi tambien me da gusto saludarlo, Sr. Monglari-…dijo el griego saludando a su jefe

-ya Mu me puso al corriente de todo me alegra que todo marche sobre ruedas aunque con ustedes dos a cargo no lo dudo-…y dando una palmada sobre la espalda tanto del rubio como del pèlilila

-y tu quien eres?-…pregunto el hombre al percatarse de la presencia del gemelo en ese lugar

-soy Kanon Stranford-…dijo tendiendo la mano en modo de saludo al pelinegro

-Kanon Stranford, no sabes que gusto me da conocerte al fin en persona mi empresa ha producido varios comerciales en los que has participado, pero hasta ahora no habia tenido el gusto de conocerte-…dijo estrechando la mano del griego…-por cierto Milo tengo que hablar contigo-…dijo dirigiendo toda su atención en Milo

-que se le ofrece?-

-Milo estoy por retirarme pienso hacerlo en cuanto comienze el año entrante es decir en Enero, y aun sigo pensando que nadie mejor que tu puede ocupar mi puesto-

-pero-…

-antes de que me digas de nuevo que no quiero que lo pienses, Milo la oportunidad que te doy es la que cualquiera desearia por eso te pido que lo pienses, estare algunos dias en la ciudad espero que antes de irme me des tu respuesta y no es por presionarte pèro espero que esta sea una positiva, bueno me despido nos vemos pronto-…se despidio de los tres, y después se fue

-que piensas hacer?-..pregunto Mu una vez que se encontraron ellos tres solos

-tu conoces mi respuesta y mis razones no pienso cambiar de parecer-

-el mudarte es lo unico que te detiene cierto?-

-si-

-pues entonces no veo el por que tengas que seguirte negando, hable con Giorgio y me explico que efectivamente la matriz esta en Estados Unidos, pero que el presidenete puede cambiarla-

-quieres decir que…-

-si, tu puedes establecerla aquí sin necesidad de irte asi que yo que tu ahorita mismo alcanzaba a Giorgio y le decia que aceptaba-

-anda Milo es una gran oportunidad-…apoyo el gemelo

El rubio sin esperar mas se echo a correr para alcanzar a su jefe y asi poder darle su respuesta afirmativa, Kanon estaba por alcanzarlo

-que es lo que pretendes?-..le pregunto su cuñado

-no se a que te refieres?-

-oh claro que lo sabes me refiero a Milo, el y Camus son mis amigos y los aprecio mucho no me gustaria que te metieras en su matrimonio-

-yo no me estoy metiendo en nada, tan solo soy amigo de Milo es todo-

-se que tienes un interes especial por Milo, tan solo te pìdo que nos destruyas su relacion-…Kanon tan solo sonrio, al tiempo en que se colocaba sus gafas para asi comenzar a caminar sin embargo cuando pasaba al lado de Mu se detuvo

-cuando algo es tan solido como el hierro ni el golpe as fuerte puede romperlo, pero cuando algo es tan frágil como el cristal solo basta un pequeño golpecito y este se rompe en mil pedazos, yo no me meto en nada pero tampoco desaprovechare las oportunidades que me da la vida-…dicho esto se fue tras el rubio, dejando a un muy pensativo Mu tan mal estaban las cosas entre Camus y Milo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuara...

Jejejeje por lo largo que me salio lo tuve que dejar aquí esperen la segunda parte...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno aquí esta la segunda parte, gracias por esperar y bueno aparte de las dedicaciones mencionadas en la primera parte ya que es un regalo de ustedes, quiero dedicarselo a aquellas que lo leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme pot y review, **Konoto-chan, Geion, Azariel, bunny 1986**, muchas gracias n.n sin mas ahí les va…

Advertencia: este capitulo tiene lemon, es mi primer lemon yaoi asi que no les garantizo que sea bueno muy al contrario u.u.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo checo el ultimo detalle...perfecto todo estaba perfecto para esa noche con mucho esmero habia preparado una deliciosa cena claro con ayuda Kanon puesto que el no era un gran cocinero, ademas de que este le habia ayudado en todo puesto que Milo le habia anunciado sus intenciones de tener una maravillosa velado con Camus, una cena romántica que celebraran juntos el ascenso de Milo y después...bueno esperaba que al fin después de mucho tiempo volvieran a hacer el amor.

Kanon hacia poco mas de media hora que se habia ido, y ahora tan solo faltaba otra media para que Camus saliera de trabajar asi que se sento en la mesa con mucha ilusion esperando que Camus llegara...

Y asi paso la media hora, 1 hora, 2...tres y medio horas después la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio habia desaparecido por completo, de sus hermosas turquesas que momentos antes se encontraban con maravilloso brillo de ilusion, escurrian gruesas lagrimas lo habia vuelto a hacer, lo habia dejado plantado una vez mas, aun cuando el le habia llamado dejándole cientos de recados, ah por que ahora su esposo ni siquiera a eso se dignaba a tomar sus llamadas.

Furioso con Camus y consigo mismo por ser tan imbecil, apreto la copa que tenia en las manos con tanta fuerza que se corto, la mano pero la herida en la mano no le importo, no hasta que terminara de descargar toda su furia, avento la botella de champagne contra la chimenea cuya llama salto debido al licor, tiro los platos de las mesa asi como la cena que se encontraba sobre ella, todo no descanso hasta que hizo pedazos todo.

Se sentia cansado, si cansado de luchar por su amor, cansado de hacerlo solo, cansado de llorar, cansado de estar solo...tomo sus llaves y salio directo a un lugar en el que sabia encontraria consuelo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanon estaba sentado en su sofa viendo la tele, o mas bien aparentando habia ayudado a Milo para que este tuviera un velada romántica con Camus, sin embargo pese a la felicidad de su amigo el no se sentia del todo feliz, como podia si eso iba encontra de la suya propia?. Se acababa de dar cuenta que lo que sentia por el rubio no era simple deseo, se habia enamorado, no sabia como sucedió simplemente se dio, tal vez fue por el trato que sabia el, lo unico que sabia es que estaba completamente enamorado del rubio, lo ayudo por que queria verlo feliz, aun cuando eso significara que el no lo fuera.

El timbre que anunciaba la visita de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin muchos animos se levanto de su comodo asiento y se dirigio a abrir la puerta, estaba dispuesto a despedir al imbecil que se habia atrevido a interrumpir su tranquilidad cuando al abrir la puerta...todo su mal humor se esfumo, su corazon comenzo a latir con violencia, y estaba seguro una sonrisa estupida adornaba su rostro

-Milo-...dijo al reconocer al rubio, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al ver el estado tan deplorable de este, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto, el pelo completamente revuelto, la ropa sucia y de su mano escurria un hilillo rojo que el pudo identificar como sangre...-que sucedió?-...pregunto alarmado al tiempo en que le permitia la entrada a su departamento

-nada-...dijo este

-como que nada?, mira nada mas el estado en el que vienes?-

-Kanon puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?-

-por supuesto no tienes ni que preguntar, pero dime que sucedió?-

sin resistir mas el rubio se aferro a los brazos de su amigo y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, el peliazul no entendia que sucedia aunque una idea se daba, suponia que todo tenia que ver con el pelirrojo, espero a que el rubio se calmara y le relatara todo lo que habia sucedido después de escucharlo y contener los enormes deseos que tenia de ir y partirle la cara a Camus, le curo la mano y le ofrecio su baño para que se diera un regaderazo y pudiera sentirse mejor, el rubio acepto.

-gracias-dijo el rubio mientras secaba su mojado cabello con una toalla propiciada por el peliazul

-no es nada, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, Milo por que no lo dejas?-

-por que lo amo, ya lo sabes-

-si, pero dime que caso tiene que sigas con una relacion, si es que a lo que tu y Camus tiene se le puede llamar relación que solo te esta destruyendo?-

-es que tu no entiendes, no sabes lo que es el amor jamas podras entenderme-...ante el comentario del rubio, el modelo se sintio dolido que no sabia lo que era el amor?, que equivocado estaba Milo pero el se encargaria de sacarlo de su error

-no tienes idea de lo que dices, si se lo que es el amor por que yo estoy enamorado-

-enamorado?, pero de quien?-...pregunto visiblemente sorprendido el rubio, no sabia por que pero se sintio extraño ante la confesión del gemelo acaso sentia celos?

-que no te has dado cuenta?-...desesperado ante la ignorancia del rubio, a grandes pasos se acerco a el y una vez que lo tuvo frente, lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso...el rubio abrio enormemente los ojos, pero pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse dando paso aun arrebatado y apasionado beso, pronto no se conformaron con eso, las manos de kanon comenzaron a recorrer la anatomia de Milo la cual estaba cubierta por una bata de baño, mientras que el rubio recorria con las suyas la del modelo.

Mientras sus bocas y manos seguían enfrascados en esa lucha por descubrirse por explorarse por completo, la mente del rubio no podia dejar de decirle que lo que hacia estaba mal, el estaba casado, y ademas amaba a Camus eso se lo gritaba su corazon...pero, tambien este se sentia muy solo ademas su cuerpo parecia traicionarlo puesto que pronto se vio despojando a Kanon de su ropa, al tiempo en que el gemelo se desacia de la bata que lo cubria por completo...

-Ka...Kanon...deten...ahhhh-…hablar se le habia echo algo imposible puesto que el gemelo succionaba con arrebatadora pasión su cuello, devoraba su piel, con besos y pequeños mordiscos, pronto los unicos sonidos que podia dejar escapar de sus labios eran pequeños gemidos y suspiros entre cortados.

La poca conciencia que le quedaba se perdio en cuanto el gemelo menor bajo hasta la altura de su cintura, tomo su ardiente sexo entre sus manos y lo introdujo en su boca, arrebatándole un sonoro gemido...después de eso ya no supo mas, su resistencia si es que en algun momento la hubo se termino, y el se volvio una simple marioneta en las manos de Kanon, una marioneta completamente dócil, la cual el gemelo manejo a su antojo..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-gracias, en cuanto sepa algo te avisare-...el pelirrojo colgo el telefono y lo puso en su lugar, era al ultimo amigo de ambos que llamaba y tampoco sabia nada de su rubio esposo.

Cuando llego a su casa encontro todo roto y completamente destrozado, asustado comenzo a buscar a Milo por toda su casa pero no encontro rastro alguno de el, estaba muy preocupado no podia dejar de pensar que algo malo le habia sucedido, Oh dios de solo pensar que Milo...no, no debia pensar eso.

No sabia que hacer ni a quien acudir, ya habia llamado a la policia pero le habia dicho que hasta que no pasaran 24 horas de su desaparición no podian hacer nada, sin saber a donde ir se quedo ahí sentado pensando, esperando, y ahí se quedo dormido esperando...irónicamente en el mismo mueble en el que el rubio solia esperarlo..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenia rato de haber despertado pero no se atrevia a abrir los ojos, por que sabia con lo que se toparia, se encontraria en un cuarto completamente ajeno al suyo, y siendo observado por un par de esmeraldas en lugar de unos zafiros como estaba acostumbrado, como debia ser.

Sin embargo sabia que debia hacerlo tarde o temprano debia enfrentarse a Kanon, a si mismo, asi que abrio los ojos y tal y como suponia Kanon se encontraba observándolo, su mirada lo intimido, asi que sin decir nada se levanto de la cama y comenzo a ponerse su ropa, la cual se encontraba doblada sobre una silla.

Kanon tan solo lo observaba sin decir nada, sabia que debia decir algo pero sinceramente no sabia que, su interior era un remolino de sensaciones y suponia el del rubio estaba igual o peor. El se sentia feliz por un lado puesto que al fin el rubio habia sido suyo, pero se sentia triste por que sabia que el rubio se sentia culpable, por haber engañado a Camus, y se sentia asustado, asustado por lo que podria suceder después.

-me voy tengo que ir a trabajar y ademas...-..callo pensaba decir que Camus debia estar preocupado, pero a como estaban las cosas seguramente el pelirrojo llego tan cansado que ni se habia percatado de su ausencia...-es tarde-...dijo simplemente

-te vas asi nada mas?, es todo lo que tienes que decir?-..dijo kanon al fin poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su desnuda anatomia con una bata azul

-que mas quiere que diga?, lo que paso anoche es algo que no se volvera a repetir-

-por que?, no creo que sea por que no te gusto por que podria apostar mi vida sin temor alguno a que lo disfrutaste-

-eres un...que quieres que te diga? Si lo disfrute, pero es no quita que engañe a mi esposo, Kanon tu sabes que estoy casado que...-

-amas a tu esposo, y bla, bla, bla si lo se, pero vamos Milo tu matrimonio mas parace una farsa que un verdadero matrimonio, Camus apenas se da cuenta de que existes-...Kanon se maldijo en cuanto vio el dolor en el rostro del rubio, rayos lo que menos queria era hacerlo sentir mal...-perdoname yo solo-..

-que mas quieres de mi kanon?, ya conseguiste lo que querias meterme en tu cama no es asi?, ahora dejame en paz?-...dijo el rubio completamente exaltado

-que no escuchaste lo que te dije anoche?, yo no quiero meterte solo en mi cama Milo, yo quiero pasar mi vida contigo, velar tus sueños, cuidar tu abandonado corazon, Milo TE AMO-...grito completamente desesperado el gemelo al no saberse entendido por el rubio, y este se quedo en shock en verdad kanon le amaba?, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra, y a decir verdad se sentia tan bien

-perdoname Kanon, necesito pensar tu tampoco te mereces que juegue contigo debo irme-...sin decir mas el rubio salió a prisa, para si evitar que el gemelo lo detuviera necesitaba pensar mucho, o de lo contrario no solo el sufriria, si no tambien Camus y Kanon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En cuanto llego a su casa subio a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, y ahí en su cuarto se topo con Camus quien al verlo corrio a barazarlo, el rubio tan solo correspondio el abrazo timidamente

-Milo gracias a dios que estas bien, estaba tan preocupado pero donde estabas?, que sucedió?, encontre la casa hecha un desastre-

-lo siento lamento haberte preocupado, ayer habia preparado una cena especial para los dos, pero como no llegaste me senti muy mal destroze todo y después me fui a quedar a casa de un amigo?-

-lo lamento no fue mi intención yo...-

-ya no importa, bien me voy a cambiar-...dijo separándose del Frances, para después comenzar a buscar que ponerse

Camus noto que esquivaba su mirada, supuso por que estaba enfadado estaba por decir algo cuando...su telefono sono era de la oficina lo estaban llamando para la junta que tendría con Saga y varios de los socios de la firma

-tengo que ir al trabajo, después hablamos ok?-...se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual el rubio correspondio sin embargo no lo disfruto debido a la culpa que sentia en esos momentos, el frances no lo noto tan solo se fue...dejando a un Milo completamente desesperado que sucederia de ahora en adelante?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dias fueron pasando la famosa platica entre el Frances y el rubio nunca llego, pronto las cosas volvieron a su normalidad es decir el Frances completamente entregado a su trabajo, y el rubio abandonado.

Pronto este comenzo una relacion con Kanon en un principio se sintio culpable, pero conforme pasaban los dias ese sentimiento desaparecia. La navidad llego y tanto el 24 como el 31 decidieron pasarlos en casa de Saga y Mu, pues estos los habian invitado, el pelilila buscando un acercamiento, pero Kanon tambien estuvo presente.

La noche del 31 aparte de ellos, se encontraban reunidas varias personas y amigos, en uno de los momentos de la noche el rubio se encontraba parado afuera completamente solo en uno de los balcones de la mansión Lextrous

-por que tan solo?-...escucho una familiar voz a sus espaldas, pronto se vio rodeado por un par de brazos

-Kanon aquí no, alguien podria vernos-...dijo safandoze del abrazo

-cuando le piensas decir?-

-no lo se, pronto-

-que tan pronto?-

-no me presiones sabes que esto no es facil para mi-

-tampoco para mi, tu crees que es agradable fingir que tan solo somos amigos cuando somos algo mas, tener que aguantarme las ganas de besarte o abrazarte?-

-tu sabias que esto sucederia, cuando comenzamos tu lo aceptaste asi ademas sabes que aun...-...el rubio fue silenciado por los dedos del gemelo

-si que amas a Camus, lo se no tienes que repetírmelo pero tambien es cierto que tomaste una decisión por el bien de los tres-

-lo se, es solo que...aun no por favor prometo que se lo dire la semana que viene esta bien?-

-de acuerdo esperare lo que sea necesario, todo con tal de que pronto estemos juntos-...el rubio tan solo sonrio pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Saga quien les pido que entraran para recibir el año nuevo, y asi lo hicieron. La noche continuo sin contratiempos y asi llego el año nuevo y con ello, muchos cambios...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus llego a su casa iba bastante contrariado, puesto que habia sucedido muchas cosas extrañas primero Saga decide darle toda la tarde, después una le da un abrazo y le dice que lo siente mucho estaba por preguntar pero Saga le dijo que se fuera, después se encuantra a Mu en el camino y este ni siquiera se atreve a verlo a los ojos que demonios sucedia?

Saco las llaves de su pantalón, noto que habia un auto estacionado frente a su casa le parecio extraño alguien estaba dentro pero decidio no prestarle mas importancia ahora lo que le ocupaba era saber que sucedia, pues Milo le habia llamado diciéndole que le urgia hablar con el, asi entro a su casa.

En cuanto entro lo primero que vio fue a su esposo sentado en el sofa de siempre, sonrio al verlo en perfectas condiciones sin embargo su sonrisa se borro pronto al ver aun lado de este unas maletas..

-que?...-estaba por preguntar pero el rubio se puso de pie y le indico que no hablara

-me voy-

-a donde?, por que?-

-Camus, no se por donde empezar esto es muy difícil pero debo hacerlo me ascendieron de puesto-

-en serio? Eso es maravilloso por que no me lo habias dicho?-

-por que no he podido hablar contigo, por que te la pasas trabajando por que me has abandonado, por eso decidi irme a Estados Unidos ahí tomare posesión de mi nuevo puesto, ahí comenzare una nueva vida...sin ti-

-que? Pero por que dices eso?-...lentamente el Frances sentia como todo se derrumba ante el

-Camus las cosas entre nosotros ya no funcionan tu, eres esclavo del trabajo y yo, bueno no puedo mas con esta situación-

-amor eso es algo que tiene remedio no tienes por que precipitarte ni tomar una decisión tan apresurada, veras que si hablamos solucionaremos este problema y..-

-hablar?-...el rubio sonrio con ironia...-Camus a penas y cruzamos palabra, tu crees que podamos hablar? Hace tiempo que he venido intentándolo pero tu simple y sencillamente has dejado de pensar en mi, he dejado de importarte-

-como puedes decir eso, si sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida-

-me amas? Tiene tiempo que no lo escuchaba que lastima que viene a ser ahora-

-Milo por favor lo nuestro aun...-

-lo nuestro?, Lo nuestro termino hace tiempo recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvimos una cena romántica?, cuando fue la ultima ves que estuvimos solos?, la ultima vez que hicimos el amor?, no Camus ya no hay remedio cuantas veces me quede con las cenas especiales que preparaba?, cuantos planes se fueron a la basura por tu maldito trabajo?, cuantas veces tuve que aguantarme las ganas por que tu no querias o estabas demasiado cansado para estar conmigo?, no Camus esto se termino quiero el divorcio-

esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua congelada al pelirrojo, y es que ahora se daba cuenta de su error como habia sucedido todo esto?, en que momento su relacion llego a este punto?, no lo sabia por que Milo tenia razon estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando ahora se daba cuenta ..-Milo yo...lo siento pero aun hay tiempo podemos-

-lo siento Camus es muy tarde por que ademas yo...tengo a alguien mas-

-a...alguien mas-...a este punto los ojos de ambos derramaban lagrimas sacando a flote el dolor de ambos, alguien mas?

-si, se que no tengo justificación pero yo te fui infiel, se que fui muy debil pero no pude evitarlo el estuvo siempre ahí para mi, cuando mas te necesite me abandonaste y el estuvo en tu lugar lo siento, no sabes como me duele todo esto-

Asimilar todo esto era sumamente difícil, el corazon de Camus se desquebrajaba pedazo a pedazo Milo le habia sido infiel, eso era demasiado para el, muy doloroso sin poder evitar se dejo caer en el mueble, Milo tomo sus malestas dispuesto a irse

-tal vez algun dia, cuando seas o mas bien seamos capaz de perdonarnos podamos ser amigos-...dijo el rubio dejando ver todo el dolor que le causaba esta situación

-amigos?-...el pelirrojo sonrio ironico...-Milo tu y yo no podremos ser nunca amigos, como se puede ser amigo de la persona que mas amas?-

-lo siento, en verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento-...llego hasta la puerta y la abrio pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteo por ultima vez...-Te amo Camus, y siempre lo hare tan solo queria que lo supieras-...y después salio cerrando la puerta tras de si

Camus se quedo ahí estatico en el mismo lugar...lo amaba, le habia dicho que lo amaba y aun asi lo habia dejado?, no sabia que hacer tenia deseos de corre y detenerlo pedirle que no se fuera, pero su mente era un torbellino de confusiones, aun estaba presente el dolor que le causo el saber acerca de la infidelidad de Milo, tan solo se acurruco en el sofa y comenzo a llorar, y descargar todo el dolor que habia en su interior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo salio completamente destrozado de la que hasta hace unos momentos era su hogar, fue recibido por Kanon quien le esperaba afuera para irse junto con el a Estados Unidos.

-todo estara bien precioso ya lo veras-...dijo dándole un abrazo tratando de consolarle y tratar de mitigar aunque sea un poco su dolor

después ambos se subieron al auto y se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, una vez ahí tuvieron que esperar un rato para que saliera su avion Milo estaba completamente callado y triste, Kanon no se atrevia a preguntarle nada preferia espèrar a que el rubio decidiera contarle lo sucedido.

-_pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de New York favor de abordar su avion por la puerte tres_-...su vuelo fue anunciado llamando la atención de los dos

-es hora-...dijo el peliazul

-si, es hora-...dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie institivamente volteo hacia la entrada del aeropuerto como esperando o buscando a alguien pero nadie aparecio, Kanon se percato y sabia a quien buscaba pero prefirió hacerse el occiso

-esperas a alguno de tus amigos?-

-no, yo solo...nada olvidalo vamonos-...dijo y ambos tomaron su camino hacia la puerta 3 listos para abordar su avion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus llego volado al aeropuerto le tomo solo unos momentos darse cuenta de que efectivamente le habia dolido el engaño de Milo y superarlo seria difícil, pero mas difícil sin duda alguna seria la vida sin el su pequeño, como solia decirle de cariño. Ademas estaba conciente de que si habia un culpable en todo esto era el, quien con su estupida actitud lo habia empujado a los brazos de otro, tendría que hablar y sanar las heridas, no seria facil pero estaba seguro que con su amor lo lograrian.

Una vez ahí comenzo a buscarlo como loco por todos lados, sin perder mas tiempo pregunto a una de las trabajadoras de ahí...

-disculpe cual es el vuelo a Estados Unidos mas proximo a salir?-

-el vuelo mas proximo a salir es de New York pero me temo que ha llegado tarde, pues el avion acaba de despegar hace cinco minutos-

la respuesta de la mujer, lo dejo paralizado y pudo sentir como su corazon se habia detenido habia llegado tarde y todo por sus estupidas dudas, ahora si habia perdido a Milo para siempre y podian darlo por muerto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 kilos menos, un rostro demacrado, una casa vacia y un gato, era lo que habia de Camus un mes después de que Milo se fuera. Su vida habia cambiado por completo ahora si trabajaba todo el tiempo pues era la unica manera de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en Milo.

Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos puesto que todo se lo recordaba, sobre todo su casa habia estado a punto de venderla pero no se atrevia pues a la vez se aferraba a los recuerdos, era lo unico que le quedaba de el, eso y su almohada la cual abrazaba noche tras noche conformándose con el dulce aroma de su bicho, aunque este comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, tambien se dio cuenta de las imnumerables veces que milo habia llorado contra ella ya que esta tenia una mancha amarilla, igual a la que el habia dejado ya en la suya.

Se iba a su trabajo muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde completamente cansado, ya que era la unica manera de dormir y no atormentarse pensando en el rubio, y es que ademas en los sueños el estaba presente y es que se conformaba con eso, tenerlo aunque sea solo en sueños, sueños que reflejaban lo perfecta que habia sido alguna vez su vida.

Sus amigos habia ido a verlo, pero ninguno se atrevia a hablar con el abiertamente, tan solo le hacian compañía y nada mas, Saga se sentia completamente culpable pues decia que si no lo hubiera hecho trabajar tanto, eso sin contar que quien se habia llevado a Milo era Kanon su gemelo, para ese entonces el pelirrojo conocia al hombre que le habia arrebatado a su Milo.

El unico de todos que se habia atrevido a hablar con el fue Afrodithe el mejor amigo de Milo, el le hizo ver sus errores y le dijo que aunque no lo justificaba lo entendia, la final se fue dejándole un papelito que no era otra cosa mas que el telefono y la dirección de Milo en New York, pero no tenia el coraje suficiente de ir y buscarlo.

Era 13 de Febrero y mañana seria 14 dia de San Valentin un dia mas doloroso puesto que inevitablemente asi como habia sucedido en su cumpleaños, una ola de recuerdos acerca de los 14 de febrero que habia pasado al lado de Milo lo azotarian.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el maullido de su gato que exigia atención, se sorprendio pues el animal llevaba en su ocico una de las tantas fotos de Milo que el habia sacado y dejado regada por toda su casa

-asi que tu tambien lo extrañas eh?, y eso que no lo conociste-...dijo sacando la foto de la boca del felino, para después observarla...con sus dedos repaso el contorno de la foto cerrando sus ojos imaginando que era al verdadero Milo al que tocaba, pero no nada era igual a tocar al verdadero, nada era comparado con esa sensación. Su atención nuevamente fue llamada por el felino que parecia querer mostrarle algo

-que tienes ahí veamos-...dijo llendo hacia la gaveta que el felino tanto insistia en mostrar...-quieres que busque algo ahí?-...esta bien veamos que hay, abrio la gaveta y casi se que queda sin habla al ver lo que habia ahí era el aquel papelito que Afrodita le habia dado la dirección del rubio, y como si de una señal se tratara una idea que desde hacia varios dias venia formándose en su cabeza, regreso con mas fuerza. Decido y dándose cuenta de que ya habia perdido demasiado tiempo tomo el telefono, y marco un conocido numero espero a que la voz del otro lado le contestara y antes de que esa persona pudiera decir algo...-Saga necesito un favor-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 de Febrero cuantos recuerdos acudian a el, en esa fecha tan especial y todos y cada uno de ellos tenian que ver con una sola persona Camus...cierto, el ahora tenia una relacion con Kanon y no podia decir que era infeliz puesto que el modelo hacia hasta lo imposible por verlo aunque sea sonreir, sin embargo por mas que intentaba el no podia dejar ni de amar ni de pensar en su testarudo Frances, dios cuanto lo extrañaba.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de New York podia ver a todas las personas haciendo compras para sus parejas, el ya habia comprado algo para Kanon pero queria comprarle algo a Camus, cierto ya no eran nada pero aun asi el deseaba enviarlo algo, aun cuando tal vez el Frances en cuanto lo recibiera lo tirara sin dignarse a verlo tan siquiera, pero solo queria que supiera que se acordaba de el, como lo hizo el 7 de Febrero que fuera el cumpleaños del pelirrojo, le compro un regalo y no se atrevio a enviárselo, tambien le llamo pero en cuanto escucho la voz del galo colgo, si era un cobarde pero esta vez seria diferente le enviaria su obsequio, aunque primero habia que saber que?

Ya habia repasado varias tiendas pero nada le convencia, y es que deseaba enviarle algo especial, algo que significara algo y ahí en una tienda cuando menos lo esperaba encontro el regalo perfecto, entro lo compro, se lo envolvieron, y después salio de la tienda con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche habia llegado Milo se encontraba en su departamento en compañía de Kanon, se encontraban en el sofa de la sala besándose, pero en cuanto las manos del modelo se comenzaron a mover debajo de la ropa en señal de que queria algo mas, el rubio lo detuvo..

-espera, hoy no-...dijo apartándose y rompiendo el beso

-pero por que no?-...pregunto visiblemente extrañado el peliazul

-es que hoy...-.."_hoy no puedo dejar de pensar en Camus"_, no definitivamente no podia decirle eso...-es que no me siento bien, me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy cansado por favor entiende deseo estar solo-..y se puso de pie

Kanon suspiro fustrado no queria presionarlo sabia que aun estaba muy reciente lo de Camus, asi que decidio no insistir...-esta bien sera como quieras-

-gracias-

-de nada, estas seguro que quieres que me valla?-..el rubio asintió, mientras entraba a la cocina para prepararse un te, Kanon estaba por irse pero una cajita de regalo llamo su atención se extraño puesto que su regalo Milo se lo habia dado ya, lo tomo entre sus manos y se quedo paralizado al leer la tarjeta..._para: Camus...De: Milo con mucho amor..._asi que pensaba enviarle algo? debia molestarse? No, le dolio cierto pero que podia hacer, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por ganarse el amor del rubio, pero comenzaba a pensar que tal vez eso seria una misión imposible de realizar, en cuanto escucho que el rubio volvia dejo la caja en su lugar y se alejo de ahí lo mas posible.

-me voy, espero que te mejores-..dijo poniéndose su chaqueta para salir

-si, gracias nos vemos mañana-...se acerco hasta al peliazul y deposito un suave beso en sus labios que el otro correspondio, atrayéndole hacia si

-Kanon-...murmuro el rubio entre el beso, provocando que el otro lo rompiera

-si lo se, me voy-...después de eso salio del lugar después llego hasta el estacionamiento subio a su auto, y se fue de ahí. Lo que Kanon no sabia es que en uno de los autos que estaban ahí alguien esperaba impacientemente su salida, y una vez que esta se sucito el auto se abrio dando paso el hermoso Frances es decir...Camus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo se encontraba observando la caja de regalo, habia metido los dos regalos tanto el de cumpleaños como el de 14 de febrero, sabia que Kanon lo habia visto puesto que encontro la caja de forma diferente a como el la habia dejado, se sintio mal pero no podia evitarlo, a veces se preguntaba por que Kanon estaba a su lado el merecia a alguien mejor, alguien que lo amara como el merecia, prospectos seguramente habia muchos puesto que no solo era un modelo famoso, apuesto, rico, etc, si no ademas una excellente persona.

El timbre de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto pesaroso pensando que seria Kanon nunca se rendia, abrio la puerta y perdio el habla, no era Kanon quien estaba frente a su puerta si no...-Camus-...musito levemente

-hola Milo-...saludo el pelirrojo

-que-que haces aquí?-...pregunto aun contrariado, emocionado, no sabia explicar que

-mmm veo que no te da gusto verme, bien me ire-...decepcionado el Frances estaba por irse cuando fue detenido por el brazo del rubio

-por supuesto que me da gusto verte, es solo que me sorprende-

-puedo pasar?-

-por supuesto-...dijo el rubio haciendose aun lado para que el pelirrojo pudiera entrar después cerro la puerta.

-lindo departamento-...dijo el galo, mientras observaba el departamento

-gracias-...un incomodo silencio se formo...-puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?-

-vino tinto-..el rubio sonrio mientras se dirigia a la cava, claro que mas podia pedir el Frances, le sirvio un poco de vino en una copa mientras el se sevia un poco de wisky en un vaso, le dio la copa al Frances y este bebio un sorbo del contenido rojizo, mientras el hacia lo mismo con el contenido de su vaso

-y...a que debo el honor de tu visita-...pregunto nervioso se sentia como un adolescente

-vine a verte, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso-

-Camus yo...-el rubio se vio silenciado por los dedos del galo

-dejame hablar, necesito hacerlo por favor-...el rubio asintió ante la petición de Camus

-este tiempo que he pasado sin ti, ha sido simple y sencillamente inaguantable sabes?, me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de todas las cosas se que cometi muchos errores que si esto sucedió fue mi culpa-

-no Camus yo tambien...-

-shhh te dije que me dejaras hablar, me volvi adicto al trabajo y no me di cuenta tan ensimismado estaba en mis asuntos que no percate de que estaba perdiendo lo mas valioso que tengo en la vida, lo que mas amo...a ti-...ante las palabras del pelirrojo Milo no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar...-despues de que te fuiste me tomo poco tiempo darme cuenta de que no podria vivir sin ti, fui buscarte al aeropuerto pero no te encontre, entonces me rendi. Nuestros amigos iban a vernos pero nada me animaba, no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que habia pasado, y en por que?, Afrodita fue el unico de todos nuestros amigos que me hizo ver las cosas al fin comprendi mi error, tambien fue el quien me dio tu dirección...Sabes este tiempo me sirvio para reflexionar muchas veces quise llamarte o venir pero no tenia el valor hasta hoy-

-Camus tu...-

-si tal vez sea tarde, pero al menos si lo nuestro termina para siempre no quiero que en mi conciencia quede que no hice nada para remediarlo, se que nos hicimos daño y que repararlo sera un camino largo y sinuoso, pero estoy seguro que nuestro amor lograra sacarlo a flote, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo no me importa que hallas tenido o tengas una relacion con Kanon, lo unico que quiero es recuperarte, sabes me compre un gato creo que si aprendia a tener una mascota sin que muriera por mi descuido aprenderia a cuidar una relacion, por que asi es el amor como un pequeño animalito o una planta necesita cuidados, y si no se los da se muere. Mi amor por ti no ha muerto.

-Camus-

-necesito saber solo una cosa aun me amas?-

-con todo mi corazon, tanto o mas que antes-...contesto con el corazon en la mano el rubio, llorando reflejando todo eso que no sabia explicar que sentia pero que sabia era una enorme felicidad, emocion no sabia que pero lo sobrepasaba, justo en ese momento sintio como Camus lo beso.

En un principio se quedo estatico sin saber que hacer, pero pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compas de los del pelirrojo enfrascándolos en una apasionado beso, parecia que devorarian sus labios pero es que se habian extrañado tanto...como habian podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ese dulce sabor?, pronto la exploración que hacian de sus bocas no fue suficiente y sus manos comenzaron la exploración de sus cuerpos, su piel ardia deseosa de sentir nuevamente aquella piel que tanto habia extrañado.

Milo lo arrastro hasta su habitación donde una vez en ella comenzaron a deshacerce de sus ropas, las manos del rubio despojaban al pelirrojo de su camisa asi como de sus pantalones, para asi poder recorrer con sus manos cada parte de la perfecta anatomia del pelirrojo, quien por su lado habia zafado la camisa blanca del pantalón de Milo para hábilmente desbrocharla y despojarlo de ella, para después en una abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecer el pantalón del rubio.

Milo se apodero del cuello de Camus succionadolo, devorándolo con pequeños mordicos, que provocobana aquellos sonidos que el tanto amaba escuchar de labios del galo, y que solo lo enloquecían mas, el galo por su parte devoraba cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, pronto se vio sobre la suave cama del rubio donde una vez en ella continuaron con su exploración con ayuda tanto de sus manos y de boca, recorriendo aquel territorio, descubriéndose dueños de aquella piel, aquel cuerpo que sin importar nada aun seguia perteneciéndole tanto a uno como a otro.

Podian jurar que estaban en el paraíso, puesto que la sensación que les provocaba el probar aquel sabor, todas y cada unas de las cosas que podian probar y extraer de aquella piel era indescriptible, sublime...el momento habia llegado Milo sintiendo todavía un poco culpable le indico a Camus que podia entrar en el, sin embargo y para sorpresa del rubio este se nego...-quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero volver a sentirme tuyo-...susurro al oido del rubio el cual, no dijo mas después de preparar la entrada de Camus con sus dedos, entro en el...esperaron un momento a que el galo se acostumbrara a la intromisión en su cuerpo, pero una vez que el dolor fue sustituido por el placer, comenzaron un vaiven de caderas, imponiendo un candencioso ritmo, dándose cuenta que sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan perfectamente, y es que era increíble la perfecta armonia que componian, es como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, y asi lo creian ellos.

En un momento de delirio Camus se incorporo quedando ambos sentados, hecho que provoco en ambos una oleada de placer tan indescriptible como intensa, eso les permitio degustar el delicioso elixir que los poros de su cuerpo exudaban, absorbiendo el delicioso sabor como si en eso se les fuera la vida, acaraciando cada parte de su cuerpo...diciéndose aquellas palabras que hacia tiempo nos escuchaban, confesándose lo mucho que se amaban y lo mas que se necesitaban, entre gemidos, suspiros entrecortados y gritos de placer, fundiéndose en uno solo.

El ritmo aumento anunciando que el climax de ambos estaba por llegar, las envestidas fueron cada vez mas rapidas hasta que finalmente...ambos descargaron ese liquido Milo en el interior de Camus y este entre el abdomen de ambos, era la prueba de que todo habia llegado a su fin, rendidos cayeron uno sobre el otro para, después de un respiro, Milo salio lentamente del interiro de Camus para después colocarse aun lado de el, lo aferro a su cuerpo mientras le decia...-_Te amo-..._siendo correpondido con un...-_yo tambien-_...y asi con sus cuerpos mojados, sus rostros aperlados por las gotas de sudor, y completamente satisfechos se dejaron llevar por los dulces sueños, sabiendo que este hermoso sueño que acababan de vivir era el reinicio de algo que jamas debio culminar, pero que por sus errores lo habia hecho, pero ahora todo eso quedaba olvidado tan solo debian recomponer el camino perido y todo estaria perfecto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus habia despertado antes que Milo habia pedido el desayuno y ahora le llevaba la bandeja, con una rosa roja. Antes de despertarlo busco entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita, la encontro en su chaqueta era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, en ella estaba la llave de su felicidad.

Milo aun se encontraba completamente dormido, sin embargo un dulce beso lo hizo despertar ansioso de probar mas...-buenos dias-...saludo al pelirrojo que le veia sonriente

-buenos dias dormilon-...dijo el pelirrojo...-toma te traje el desayuno-...

-gracias no te hubieras molestado-...dijo al ver la bandeja su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la rosa aun lado de su plato..-lo recordaste-

-si, de ahora en adelante no volvere a olvidarlo, no habra dia en que no te despierte con un beso, y en las noches antes de dormir te de uno, eso claro si me aceptas de vuelta-

-por supuesto que si-...dijo dándole un gran abrazo que el pelirrojo correspondio

-toma-...el galo le extendio la cajita...-es tu regalo-

el rubio emocionado tomo la cajita, la abrio y sus ojos brillaron de la emocion al ver su contenido se trataba de un anillo de oro, con incrustaciones de rubies, pero lo mas significativo es que tenia los signos de ambos es decir Acuario y Escorpion, asi como una inscripción en frances que decia "_Je t'aime mon ange, pour toute l'eternite, Milo je t'aime"_...-muchas gracias-..dijo colocándose de inmediato...-yo tambien te tengo un regalo-..dijo y después de pararse e ir por la caja se la entrego al galo, este la abrio primero encontro una botella de su perfume favorito Hogo Boss, después encontro una cajita mas pequeña.

-abrela-..le dijo el rubio, asi lo hizo en esta estaba un pequeño dije de una de las ruinas griegas, era de oro blanco y tenia una inscripción en griego que decia "nuca te olvidare"...-esto es-...murmuro el galo

-si lo hice en recuerdo del 14 del año pasado, cuando viajamos a Grecia y tuvimos un maravilloso dia lo recuerdas?-

-a cada segundo-...dijo colocándose el dije.

Después de un beso, se dedicaron a desayunar puesto que tenian hambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estaba parado afuera del departamento de Milo, no se atrevia a tocar pues sabia lo que encontraria ahí o mas bien a quien encontraria.

La noche anterior habia decidido regresar por que noto que habia olvidado su reloj, la verdad es que este era solo un pretexto puesto que pensaba insistir y estaba seguro esta vez el rubio cederia, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, cuando lo vio a el, a Camus afuera del departamento del rubio, vio como este le abrio y en el momento en que los zafiros y las turquesas se volvieron a ver supo entonces que todo estaba perdido al menos para el, vio que el pelirrojo entro y después no volvio a salir, y es que estuvo un buen rato esperando que por un milagro este saliera pronto, pero no sucedió y el lo sabia, solo fue un iluso.

Decido a terminar con todo esto toco el timbre, espero paciente hasta que Milo le abrio al verlo la fantastica y brillante sonrisa que tenia se desvanecio por completo

-tenemos que hablar-...dijo entrando sin invitación alguna, y ahí vio a Camus parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Milo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se habian reconciliado no tampoco para saber la forma, era obvio al ver al rubio con su bata de pijama y al pelirrojo a medio vestir.

-saldre un momento-...dijo el galo tranquilamente se coloco una playera, encima se encamino hacia la puerta no sin antes pasar junto de Milo dejándole un beso en los labios para dejar en claro la situación, y salio

-Kanon yo...-

-no digas nada, es obvio que se han reconciliado-

-perdoname no sabia que esto sucederia yo...nuca te menti, y tampoco fue mi intención hacerte daño-

-lo se, el iluso fui yo, al aferrarme a pelear una batalla que sabia tenia perdida-

-perdoname-

-no me pidas perdon durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fui feliz-

-yo tambien-

-lo se, bueno me voy me alegra que todo se halla solucionado de verdad, lo unico que quiero es verte feliz y se que el lo hara-...estaba por irse...-ah una cosa sabes que siempre estare para ti, y si el vuelva a hacerte daño sabes donde encontrame-...

-lo se-...dijo regalándole una sincera sonrisa, que el gemelo correspondio

-oye no puede haber una despedida? No me molestaria hacer un trio-...dijo con cierta picardia en su voz

-Kanon-

-esta bien era solo una propuesta-...dicho esto salio, en el pasillo se encontro con el Frances penso que lo golpearia pero no, después de todo el no habia tenido la culpa o si?

-hazlo feliz-..le dijo una vez que estuvieron frente a frente

-lo hare-

-mas te vale, o de lo contrario ahí estare yo esperando a que falles y te aseguro que esta vez no habra otra oportunidad-

-no te preocupes no fallare-...los dos siguieron su camino, pero Camus se detuvo...-ah y Kanon gracias por cuidarlo-

el gemelo se giro para verlo una ultima vez...-fue un placer-..dijo con una sonrisa y se fue

Camus regreso al departamento

-todo termino-...le informo el rubio

-lo se, me tope con Kanon-

-y?-

-nada, solo hablamos, bien a donde piensas llevarme?-...dijo cambiando el tema

-como? No tenemos que regresar a Francia-

-no de inmediato, pedi unas merecidas vacaciones digamos que me aproveche un poco de la culpa de Saga para conseguir unas buenas vacaciones-

-entonces nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo-

-asi es, ya necesitamos un tiempo hay que reponer el tiempo perdido, entonces?-

-dejame preparar el itinerario-.

-milo-

-dime?-

-prometeme que si por alguna causa vez que comienzo a pederme de nuevo, no dejaras que suceda que me haras regresar a ti-

-lo prometo, de ahora en adelante no dejare que te me vuelvas a escapar, palabra de caballero-

-amen por eso, querido Milo amen-...dijo el pelirrojo fundiéndose en un beso con el rubio sellando un pacto que de ahora en adelante no se romperia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 horas, 4 dias y 44 paginas después y al fin pude terminarlo valla que cosa me salio larguísimo por eso tuve que dividirlo en fin solo espero que les guste, lo hice conmucho cariño de verdad un regalo de corazon para todas ustedes que son moshas, maravillosas, encantadoras, fantasticas, en fin tantas cosas las quiero de verdad y espero que lo halan doisfrutado que mi tiempo me costo, me hubiese encantado regalarles algo mas de acuerdo con su enorme TALENTO sin embargo esto es lo que me salio ni modo, solo espero que les guste aunque sea un poco, en fin nos vemos.

Lo que menos me gusto el Lemon definitivamente no soy buena con ello T.T espero mejorar un poco con el tiempo, y lo que mas me gusto Kanon definitivamente si mis niños bellos los amos, pero Kanon oh dios me robo el corazon . es que es tan ...ay no se su personalidad, tan cinico, tan tierno, tan...ay no se y su pose de modelo supersexy . Umi con baba...ejem como sea me encanto me dejo un cargo de conciencia definitivamente debo hacer un Kanon x Milo y recompensar al mi gemelin en fin nos vemos.

Canciones**: Tocame de Sin Bandera y Hazme de David Bolsoni**


End file.
